


The calm after the storm

by spookysince93



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysince93/pseuds/spookysince93
Summary: This is how I image the only three days that Mulder, Scully and the little William have passed together ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori- Publio Virgilio Marone

Scully’s apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
25th December 2001  
4:58 p.m.

That kiss. Mulder has dreamt of this kiss millions times, he has always wanted to put his lips on hers but something has always stopped him. His biggest fear was to be unrequited or to ruin their relationship. Their relationship was born by chance, just because some important people in the FBI wanted to keep Mulder’s work under control. And now they couldn’t live without each other, they became one and now there was a little soul to complete theirs.

“You’re the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen” Mulder said while he was kissing his baby’s full cheeks that reminded him Samantha’s when was William’s age. “Do you like to be kissed, don’t you?”. 

Scully has never seen Mulder like this, she could just smile and think how lucky she was in this moment. She loved that little “nest” that has just been created and she has never imagined herself, Mulder and their son in her queen size bed sharing sweet kisses. Mulder turned his head in Scully’s direction and took a look at her for a moment and came up to his mind all the adventures they shared together working at the X-Files. 

“You’re beautiful”- he kissed her slowly and tenderly while William started to cry and to fuss- "hey sweetie! Are you jealous of me kissing mommy? She's mine too you know? And besides I’ve known her before you came to the world” Mulder said while caressing William’s little nose with his index. 

“There are just two reasons: or he’s starving to death or he’s indeed jealous”. Scully started to unbuckle her pajama and her bra. For Mulder was the cutest imagine he’s ever seen. The telephone has rung some times and when Mulder noticed it gave a sweet kiss on his loved one’s temple and stepped on his feet. 

“Hello?” on the other side he heard a familiar voice that made him always feel at home. It was Scully’s mother, Margaret. 

“Hi Fox! What a pleasure to hear your voice again! Is there with you Dana?”.

They talked for a moment at the phone, Margaret liked a lot Mulder and Mulder liked Margaret as well to the point that he let Margaret call him Fox which he let just a few people to call him like that. He came back in Scully’s bedroom but unfortunately William’s snack has just finished and now he was sleeping peacefully in his mother’s arms. 

“Who was at the phone?” Scully asked. 

“Your mother. Later her, Charles and the kids, Bill, Tara and Matthew are coming here. You know, his little cousins can’t wait to see the newborn”.

7:05 p.m.

The doorbell rang and Mulder left the cookers and went to open the door. Meanwhile Scully was preparing the dinner table.

“Good evening Fox! What a pleasure to see you again. Hi Dana! What are you doing there? You should relax!”. Margaret was a lovely and caring mother, always there for her kids whenever they needed her.

“Mom I’m fine. I relaxed yesterday night, this morning and afternoon. I’m fine, really”.

After a delicious dinner, Bill found courage and asked the baby’s name. They haven’t seen the baby yet because while they were having dinner, William was sleeping in his mommy’s bedroom because for him it would have been a busy evening staying in his uncles and aunt and grandmother’s arms. Scully stood up and went to wake him up tenderly.

“Hey sweetheart. It’s time to meet some people!” Scully said rubbing his cheek with her index.

When Margaret saw Scully with her baby in her daughter’s arms she couldn’t suppress the tears of joy thinking of when Scully told her that she couldn’t have children and now a little miracle- yes, he really was- was in her daughter’s arm, all safe and sound.

“I’ve decided to call him William, after Mulder’s father and ours, too. They and Melissa and Mulder’s mother, I’m sure, would have loved to meet this little boy”.

They all took their glasses, ready to celebrate this new person in their life. Mulder spoke now.

“I want to thank Scully for the most precious gift she could give me. I love you” and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and some seconds later the room was filled with the sounds of glass-against-glass.

The first to take William in his arms was Charlie then Bill and Tara and the last but not the least was Margaret. 

“You are grandma’s love, aren’t you? I’m already loosing myself in your bright blue eyes”. 

The kids were having a little competition, everyone of them was trying to make him laugh out lauder and William, at the same time, was having so much fun to see his lovely cousins trying their best to amuse him.

When this improvised Christmas dinner finished, the house in a matter of minutes became quiet again. Mulder and Scully were now on the couch cuddling, it was a fantastic atmosphere. William meanwhile was sleeping peacefully sucking on his pacifier in the cradle near them.

“What are you thinking of?” Mulder asked.

“About Emily, she didn’t have the chance to meet her little brother. She would’ve loved meeting him and she would have been a caring and protective big sister”.

“I’m sure, I bet now she’s watching us from above and the little William will always have someone who protects him. The same Emily would have done if she was here with us”. Scully fell asleep in Mulder’s arms. 

When Mulder noticed it, gently took her in his arms, without waking her, brought her in the bedroom and put her under the sheets. Then came back in the living room, took William and whispered him lovely words in his ear.

”Good night my sweet baby, your mother and I love you so much”.

Gave him some kisses on his forehead and on his soft cheeks and put him under his warm blanket in the cradle near the bed. Wore his pajama on and joined Scully under the sheets, gave her a kiss on her forehead and wished her a good night. Some seconds later he said another I love you and Scully, in her sleep, smiled and got closer to his chest. Mulder with his arm on her shoulders clung to her like if he wouldn’t wanted to let her go.

“You and William are the most beautiful thing that have ever happened to me. I love you to the moon and back” and slowly he fell asleep, inebriated by Scully’s smell.


	2. Chapter 2

We never know the love of the parent till we become parents ourselves- Henry Ward Beecher

Scully’s apartment   
9:23 a.m.

“Hey darling, after breakfast, would you like to go to have a walk with William? He’d like a lot to be pushed in the baby carriage by his daddy” and Scully gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Mulder, still in dreamland, grunted in approval, savoring Scully’s lips.

10:45 a.m.

“Are you ready?”” Mulder said. It was a warm beautiful morning although it was December.

“Yeah, let me finish to prepare William’s bag and I join you” Scully said back.

Near Scully’s apartment there was a big park, where everyday she saw happy families having a walk and spend quality time together in the fresh air. And now even them were part of that category and this could just fill her heart with pure joy. While Mulder pushed the stroller, Scully took a photo of them, a photo that she would have showed to William some years later.

“You know Scully, I’ve never imagined us like this. Your arm under mine and me pushing our baby in the stroller. And you don’t know how sorry I am for not being here during the pregnancy. But someday we could try again, so this little boy will have someone to play with”. Mulder said giving her a soft kiss. 

“I suffered a lot, too. You don’t know how much. So many people were close to me in that period but the only person I wanted was you. I spoke to him about you during those nine months and you don’t know how he fidgeted when he heard your name and when you took him in your arms for the first time in that hospital room it was the best day in my entire life. You don’t know how much I love you” Scully blushed a little. 

“Scully I will be thankful for the rest of my life for making me become father. I love you”. They shared a passionate kiss under William’s tired eyes that were almost closing.

1 p.m.

“Mulder have I ever told you that you are the best cook in the world? I’ve never eaten a better spaghetti than this. And you’re super cute with all that tomato sauce all around your mouth, you know?” Scully said.

“Hey I hope there will be enough space for the dessert! I’ve prepared it with all my heart, just for you. Because I love you”. Mulder got closer to her and they were overwhelmed by passion to the point that Scully didn’t hear the crying baby.

“Mulder can we continue later, when William will be already in dreamland?”. Mulder loved to watch Scully while she was breastfeeding, he found it so pure and natural and he fell in love with that every time when he saw these cute mother-son moments.

Scully was trying to make William fall asleep but today he was a little agitated. 

“Mulder can you try? I’ve done my best but he doesn’t want to sleep today”. Mulder took William in his arm and started to whisper him some cute words.

“Hey baby boy why don’t you want to sleep? You mind if we lay on mommy’s bed?”- William’s was on his daddy’s chest-“my sweet boy what do you think if we sleep a little? I swear that later we’ll play again but now we have to take a nap. I love you so much” and the baby fell aspleep while Scully was cleaning the kitchen. 

Mulder couldn’t stop thinking how lucky he was to become father and especially having a baby with Scully. He was thinking of his mother and how many time she asked him to stop and have a family and give her some nieces and nephew that could fill the hole that Samantha left. Teena loved Scully, she thought that was the perfect woman for her son, the only one that could keep his feet on the planet. And now that he has a family and a baby boy, his mother wasn’t there. After ten minutes Mulder fell asleep too and when Scully went into his bedroom to continue what they stopped before, noticed that both fell asleep. She stared at them for a moment and decided to join them. She covered their bodies with a warm blanket. After two hours William woke them up with a loud cry. It was time for another snack for the baby.

“Kersh has called me before…” Scully said while she was unbuckle her blouse. 

“What did he said? Do you have to go back to work? There’s no problem. I’ll take care of this lovely little boy”- Scully was concerned, really concerned- “hey why that face? I can take care of him… I think”- and smiled at her- “Why are you so concerned?”. There were tears in her eyes, hardly she could speak.

“You have to get into safety, Mulder”. Mulder couldn’t understand.

“Hey why are you crying? Are you serious? Why that? I’m more than safe staying here with you and the baby”. Scully couldn’t stop crying.

“You have to hide from Super Soldiers and I’m not risking to lose you again. Not now that we have a child. It’s because of this that I’m asking you to not risk and to escape. When the situation will be calmer William and I will be here with arms wide open” Scully said crying. 

Mulder was now concerned himself but still didn’t want to leave the baby and his loved one alone.

“I don’t want to leave you. I would miss you a lot and you know I can’t stand staying alone, I could go crazy. What if while I was away something happened to the baby or to you? I would never forgive myself. You can’t ask me this”.

“Please Mulder don’t make it harder”. Scully kept her point.

7:30 p.m.

“Hey darling would you like to have pizza for dinner?” Mulder asked.

Who could imagine in March 1992, when Scully was asked to spy Mulder’s work that ten years later she would have allowed him to call herself "darling" when he couldn’t even call her with her first name.

“Definitely! I can’t wait to eat pizza. The last time we ate it we almost lost our baby and now look how much he’s fussing in his cradle. Maybe the little prince just wants some attention”.

After dinner all three of them were on the couch watching a movie- actually just two of them- William was comfy in his mommy’s arm almost in a deep sleep.

“Mulder do you mind if I go to bed? Now there is another Mulder keeping me up all night and I’m so tired, I just want have some sleep till the next night feeding”. How could Mulder blame her? All the tiredness and tension that Scully accumulated in recent months had not completely left her body.

An half and hour later Mulder was ready for bed, wished a good night to his little boy and gave him a kiss on his forehead. When he went to bed he clung to Scully like if he didn’t see her in months. 

“Finally you are here” Scully said hoarsely. 

“Honey I was in the livingroom, if you wanted me to be here you just had to tell me. But now sleep, you have to rest a little. I’m here to protect you and William. Good night, I love you to pieces” Mulder said giving her soft kisses on her forehead.

Scully was almost asleep when she turned her head against Mulder’s chest. Now she felt completely safe and sound.

“I love you too, you don’t know how much. You and William are all my life”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this little fanfiction!

“I fell in love with her when we were together, then fell deeper in love with her in the years we were apart”- Nicholas Sparks

Scully’s apartment  
3:21 a.m.

“Mulder I’ll miss you so much and I’m dying inside knowing that I don’t know when I’ll get the chance to see you again and when you’ll see our child. Why everything has always to be difficult?” Scully said with her head resting on Mulder’s chest. His arm on her shoulders, almost to protect her.

“Scully I’ll come back the earlier I can and every time I’ll find a payphone or a computer, I promise that I’ll contact you. I’m so sorry to leave you but it’s for your good and my own. If protecting William means that I can’t see him for a long time, I’ll do it even if I know it will hurt. I’d do anything for my baby”- giving a soft kiss on Scully’s lips- “And also for his mommy”.

“Mulder please take the baby and bring him in the bed with us, I want to spend our last night together, all the three of us”.

After 20 minutes of cuddles, William fell asleep on Mulder’s chest. Mulder was giving him sweet kisses on his head while his arm has never left Scully’s shoulders. They meant the world to him. 

“Honey you have to sleep now, I’m here to protect you. I love you so deeply” and Scully fell asleep, protected by her man.

7:15

“Honey I’ve prepared breakfast, just as you love” Mulder said while waking Scully kissing her forehead. 

“You’re a man to marry. You’re a perfect man of the house” Scully said with a sweet smile. Mulder prepared her coffee, juice and rusks with jam, just as she loved.

“Everything was good. You’re the best, I’ve always thought that” and gave him a kiss on his forehead and then a passionate kiss on the lips. 

“My heart is filled with joy knowing that you liked it. God only knows how much I love you” Mulder said kissing her forehead. William started to cry, maybe it was even his time to have breakfast. 

“Just stay here. I’ll get the baby”. Mulder walked to the bedroom to take William to his mother. 

“Hey my little boy, are you hungry? I want to kiss your fluffy cheeks so badly. You are my champ, aren’t you? Yes, you are. Your mother and I were so scared but now you’re here all safe and sound” and brought him to Scully.

Mulder and Scully were laying on the couch with their baby, they were happy even though those were the last hours they were spending together.

“Thank you again for making me become mother, you don’t know how much I’ve dreamt of it”.

“I think I had the easiest job, you have all the merits. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t here with you. I would have liked to find out about it with you, to see your belly growing week after week. To watch ultrasounds with you and now I have to go. Everything has been so fast and I still can’t believe it. I just hope something in him will remember you something about me”- giving a kiss to his child- “I love you so much my sweet baby”.

Mulder had a relaxing shower before his long journey. Scully, meanwhile, was finishing to prepare Mulder’s suitcases, looking in his wallet she found a photo of his family and a photo of them with Emily. He would have been a fantastic father even for Emily, if things went in a different way. William brought her to reality in the only way he could do it, crying.

“Hey baby, I know you are sad for daddy but he’ll come back to us” she said taking the baby in her arms and giving some kisses on his head.

9:35 a.m.

“I’ll miss you so much but it’s the only thing I can do to keep you safe. I’ll contact you whenever I can, I promise you. I love you” Mulder said trying to stay as optimist as possible.  
“Have you taken everything you need?” Scully asked him.

“Not exactly, the most important things to me are staying here and I don’t even know where I’ll go”- Mulder said while taking the baby in his arms- “Be good to mommy while I’m not here. I love you so much, you’ll be always my poppyhead even if when I’ll come back you’ll be all grown up. I love you to pieces”. 

Mulder and Scully lost themselves in a sweet hug, both of them hoped for a change of plans at the last minute.

“I love you so deeply Scully. I’ve always loved you”. He kissed her with passion, both of them were crying because they knew they wouldn’t see for a long time.  
Mulder headed to the train station, he couldn’t suppress the tears but he was doing it for his child, the child they tried so hard.

14:24

“Hey honey I’m coming over your place, I’ll take a treat for you all on the way” Margaret said at the phone.

“Mmm okay mom, see you later” Scully answered. 

“Honey there’s something wrong?” Margaret asked feeling something in her daughter’s voice. 

“No, everything is alright” she said with a trembling voice and hung up the phone.

The doll bell rang and Scully tried to wash away the tears from her face, unsuccessfully. 

“Hi mom, what is there in the bag?” Scully asked and hugged her mother. 

“There’s some ice-cream for my beautiful daughter and the best son-in-law in the world”-Margaret noticed something in her daughter-“honey have you been crying?”-this question make Scully burst into tears-“Dana is everything alright?”. 

“No, mom. I’ve made the worst decision in my life and my son will never forgive me” Scully said while taking her own face in her hands. 

“What’s happening Dana?” Margaret asked. 

“Mulder was forced to escape to protect himself and his son, too…” Scully said wrapping to her mother’s body.

“Honey, everything will be alright, I’m sure of that, and when the situation will be calmer Mulder will come back home to you and to William. We’ll have a big party for him” Margaret tried to reassure her daughter. 

“Mom I can’t make it without my man, I feel lost and lonely. And what will I say to William when he’ll ask about his father?” Scully said crying. 

“Sweetheart Fox will come home for sure and William will always thank him for what he did. When he’ll get older and will ask you about him just tell him the truth: dad has an important work to do and when the situation is good he’ll come back to us. But please show him photos of Fox and tell him fantastic stories you lived together”.  
“Mom you’re the best” and she hugged Maggie harder. 

“Do you want to hang out for lunch?” Margaret asked and Scully nodded.

“Mom can you stay here for some days, please?” Scully asked. 

“Yeah, of course honey. I'd do anything for my beautiful daughter” she gave a kiss on her daughter’s forehead and then hugged her.


End file.
